


Taste the magic

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, M/M, Prompt Fic, Werewolves, accidental mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the April Crossover Challenge at the hc_bingo. </p><p>There were differences between werewolves and no one told Derek about. He wonders if his new mate and him can still make.</p><p> Warnings: possible dub-con(not sexual), underage (16/15), minor violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the magic

He feels someone hounding him, it’s not pack and Laura isn’t there to protect him or take him away. The forest around him is dark and sinister, he can feel many things moving around, not all of them friendly or minding their own business. His fur spikes and he knows from the smell is another wolf, a lonely one, he can’t feel others and in a weird forest like this he can imagine a alpha allowing his pack to spread much.

A roar breaks the night, the full moon at it’s peek and his body wanting to run, but he knows it’s wise to wait, bravado will only kill him faster in an unfamiliar ground: Laura wanted him to look around, while she tried to convince someone, she never said who, that they needed shelter. His job was to look into the forest and see if they could at least find a temporary hiding place. 

Coming to Europe was not a light decision, Laura wanted the most land, and later water, portion between them and their burnt house; England was good because they could still understand people, the problem was coming here and finding other werewolfs. Werewolfs that didn’t follow what Derek was taught and came after them trying to rip their through for coming into their territory.

The wolf tells him whatever is heading to his position is getting really close, he positions himself for a fight, crouching and listening to the night. Twigs break around him, the air seems damp, beyond what he seen before, a sound to his right and while he looks something slams against the left and he fly through the clearing until he hears the crack and notices it’s his head beating into the three bunk.

The thing comes close, while he is still on the floor, it should hurt so much, but he is away from his pack, Laura intangible beyond the forest. Something scraps against his knees and when he looks up he can see yellow eyes staring at him. It’s a wolf, not like Laura or any alpha he ever seen, the snout is larger and the beast sustains itself in the back legs while looms above him. Derek wants to run, go somewhere, anywhere, but the wolf it’s pinning him to the floor with it’s look.  
He can smell the pain and the melancholy, a tang and sour smell crashing into him in waves. The beast doesn’t want to kill him, he can feel the hesitance in it’s posture. When he tries to move his legs, claws dig into his kneecaps and he can smell fresh blood in the air. The best roars again, it’s almost as if it told him to ‘shut up, stay quiet’ when he shouts in pain. He tries again, to move, to scream, but the beast thumps it’s snout into his chin, moving it to the side.

Derek freezes, if he turns his head, if he bears his neck the beast will think he submits and it’s only the first step for him to be taken. Once his mother murmured to him, advising the run for death instead the bending to a omega’s will and he understand why: mate to someone is to share the rest of your days with someone that will cherish and protect you for life, if a stray mate him, he will be always on the run, more so than he and Laura are now.

The beast doesn’t roar again, but pushes him until he is resting with his back flush to the floor and there isn’t any scape. When he thinks the best will kill him, because he doesn’t bear himself, it hollows to the moon and he can smell the fear becoming arousal, the melancholy becoming extase and his mind tries to get what is happening because he can’t understand what is happening. The last thing he sees it’s the beast pulling him close by the hip, laying on top of him, until the pain makes everything dissolve around him.

***

The first thing he feels when he wakes up is a arm, tight around his waist, and something breathing in his neck. When he attempts to turn around, the arm presses them hard against each for a moment, before loosening and the heat he felt until then disappears in which he thinks is the person leaving him. Derek turns and he can still see the clearing beyond the tree, his eyes are protected away from the light by the large trunk and a boy with teal hair.

“I’m Teddy Lupin and I don’t know what to do here. It was a mistake, but I think we mated.” The boy blurts suddenly and Derek looks up at the face tored by a grimace.

“I’m Derek Hale and I’m pretty sure we needed the sex to mate and the whole submission thing.” The boy, Teddy, looks confused for a second before he turns to the clearing and Derek can see Laura, he doesn’t understand why he didn’t smell her before. By her side is a young man, older than his sister, but not much.

Teddy walks away from him and hurries to the man side, until he is engulfed in a tight embrace and Derek wonders if it is his father; the pain that comes to see someone whose parent is still alive cut through him like a hunter’s arrow. Laura comes to his side and sits in the floor, her silence is terrifying enough, but he sees a silent order to keep quiet. The forest is strangely quiet around them, he can’t hear anything, only the leaves shuffling with the wind.

“Hello, Derek, I’m Harry Potter, Teddy’s godson. Laura told me you two need a place to stay and I can offer shelter in Hogwarts know you and Teddy, well, did Teddy said anything yet? Explained what happened?” Harry stops when he hears Laura’s growl and Derek turns to her, it’s strange to see the dark look directed at someone that not him.

“Our parents didn’t have the time to tell him and I thought, maybe away from the States I would have time to talk to him. Imagine my surprise, Der, when I found a fucking castle beyond the forest and wizards with magic not like anything I seen or heard from pack traditions. He says you matted and I mom told me that there were some wolfs out there that did things different, but how could you matw without any sort of breeding?” Derek can hear the pissed tone in her voice and the way her eyebrow keep twitching with distrust, but if the man told her only truths, Laura would have heard the lies, what is happening here.

 

“It’s not a physical thing, I was bitten and for us wizards this is a disease and not something natural; I was bitten by the same man that bit my father, he wanted to cause more pain and I was in the forest, alone. We bond with our mates; it’s a magical bond that ties us together even if there isn’t anything physical at first. If we don’t ‘breed’ it will drive us both insane. I could see you yesterday, you don’t turn into a wolf like mine, I remember what happened, but at the time I couldn’t stop, the wolf is too strong and takes over. I’m really sorry!” Teddy tears flared at his nose and Derek jumped in his direction, his body telling him to look after his distressed mate.

Laura looked at him with squinted eyes, her calculating gaze looking for something and Derek shivered when he felt her eyes drop to his hand, holding Teddy’s. He couldn’t understand, he order was clear in his mind “When strangers are near, always keep by my side, and only go if I tell you so”, but it was like something was ebbing her power and Derek wondered if was magic.

Through their trips, he seen so many different things, this forest was infested with creatures he never imagined existed and now something had broken, somehow, the alpha power, his alpha power over him. Looking back to Harry, he could see the man looking sheepishly to Laura and then Derek, waiting them to say anything, when neither moved the man started to talk.

“I know it is a lot to take in and I don’t get what happend last night, Teddy was locked for his protection and somehow he got away, when I went looking I found Laura and well, she needed attention.” Derek remembered the gash in her side, made by a pack they met three days ago, just before entering the forest, he hoped whatever magic they were saying they had healed her, because the wound didn’t seem to close, even if the pain had diminished a lot.

“He called me, I could hear his voice in my head. He was alone, uncle Harry and, the wolf knew he lost it’s pack.” Harry was there in a flash, just pressed against Teddy other side and strangely the man smelled like pack, just like Laura used to, her smell was weird and he didn’t know what to do.

“You are pack with him and I...” Laura looked up, to the tree obscuring the sun and he saw her eyes flash red before her face broke in confusion.

“You can be pack too, but you are fighting us, the bond claimed Derek, but you can choose, Laura.” Derek saw her face contorting in anger and then sorrow, back at anger and then a hint of hope, it been so long since they had a true pack.

Teddy’s fingers squeezed his and Derek looked at his eyes, they were shining and it felt like home. For the first it didn’t hurt to breath, it didn’t hurt to know he was still alive and he could smell Laura’s pleading, begging hormones to finally rest from their run.

“Come on, let’s go back to the castle and you will meet the rest of the pack. James will scream when he sees you.” Why this James was going to scream, Derek wasn’t sure, but right know he was content to follow harry and Teddy away from the dark forest. 

Laura held his arm, close, almost as if scared of this new world. It scared him too, it seemed so good and confusing with werewolves different from everything he knew, but the wolf was quiet and pleased and it was so strange. It could be the shock, but right now, looking at the huge towers at the horizon he could almost taste the magic.


End file.
